


No caminho do prazer

by Samanta013



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanta013/pseuds/Samanta013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oque aconteceu com Hannibal depois de deixar Will, Jack, Alana e Abigail feridos . O destino o encaminha na noite tempestuosa a casa de sua psiquiatra Bedelia Du Maurier</p>
            </blockquote>





	No caminho do prazer

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens aqui citados não são meus , isto é apenas uma fanfic de uma fã do grande personagem Hannibal Lecter

 

Bedelia estava repousada em sua poltrona apreciando um Chante , era tarde da noite e ela encarava a poltrona a sua frente , aquela que tinha sido até então do seu único e fiel paciente , “ Hannibal” levando a taça aos lábios ela degusta lentamente a bebida , se fechasse os olhos poderia senti-lo ali na sala , a energia que sua presença trazia . A o som da campainha ela é tirada de seu devaneio ; tratando de fechar o hobe de seda que vestia , tratando de colocar a taça na mesa de centro “Quem será ? Já respondi o agente Grahan mais cedo” , ao abrir a porta a visão que encontra a causa um choque de emoções a principio susto , seguido de medo , mas por dentro seu corpo queimava com algo mais estranho ,excitação.  
Hannibal estava na sua frente , completamente molhado , tirara o sobretudo e o segurava com uma mão , havia muito sangue , e sangue este que não era dele . “O que aconteceu” pensou ela.  
_ Posso ? Questionou ele , fazendo sinal para entrar .  
_ Entre . Ela gesticulou com a mão abrindo passagem ,logo em seguida fechou a porta atrás de si_ Me permite ? disse ela pegando o casaco _ Vou trazer uma toalha para que se seque .  
Perdendo Bedelia de vista o doutor começa a refletir os acontecimentos daquela noite , fora traído por Will , que gora esta sangrando em sua cozinha , provavelmente perdeu Abigail dessa vez , uma pena de certo modo embora sem remorso algum ,pensou na Dra. Bloom estendida no chão a chuva lavando seu rosto “Alana tão cega , e por fim a verdade transformasse tal como uma lebre assustada” , Jack este por sua vez se desfalecia na adega , ele o encarara bem na luta , parâmetros bem parecidos ,por vez foi mas inteligente da parte dele fugir como um rato e se esconder , porem com aquele ferimento quanto tempo poderia resistir . Por um momento Hannibal sorrio não tinha medo de ser pego , sabia que em um momento seria descoberto , mas nunca imaginou aquela cena final , e algo como orgulho o preenchia .  
_ Desculpe a demora . Bedelia retornou trazendo uma toalha branca . _ Fui procurar um hobe na minha mala , pode tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho , vista-o , colocarei estas para lavar . Entregou –lhe então o a peça , os dedos de ambos se tocando na momento .  
_ Perdão a hora . E o inconveniente . Mas ao sentir seu retorno sabia que me acolheria .  
_ Sentir meu retorno? Perguntou ela.  
_ Falou com o agente Grawan , senti o perfume de gardênias .  
_ Hannibal ... Ela tentou falar mas fora interrompida.  
_ Vou tomar o banho ao qual sugeriu , depois continuamos . Para onde sigo ?  
_ O banheiro da suíte principal é o melhor , tudo esta uma desordem desde que voltei .  
_ Obrigado . Agradeceu ele e subiu as escadas .  
Bedelia o observou sumir ,e se direcionou para onde estava antes na poltrona, tomou o ultimo gole ainda presente na taça , seu sonho se tornara real , estava ele ali diante dela , claro como dia e coberto de sangue mas ainda sim era ele , o medo se esvaio e de alguma forma , apesar da presença dele inquieta-la algo naquela visita a aliviava e instigava “Por que vir aqui? Esta claro que não poderia dar entrada a um hotel , mas aqui ? O que quer de mim?”  
Enquanto deixava a aguá cair como cascata em seu corpo , Hannibal lavava o sangue que o manchou naquela fadiga noite , culpas não sentia alguma , talvez a de ter confiado expectativas a quem não devia ; Mas ali na casa de Du Maurier sabia onde estava e o que depositar nela , e apesar da figura frágil sabia do que aquela mulher seria capaz.  
Saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto suas roupas já aviam sido recolhidas , ele desceu para sala de estar onde pode encontrar sua psiquiatra de costas admirando pela janela a chuva que prosseguia , a visão serena e bela o fascinava , o hobe de seda lhe caia muito bem , se aproximando discretamente por traz ele olhou para o vidro, e ela por fim o notou quando seus olhos se encontraram no reflexo da janela.  
_ Hannibal .Ela se virou para encara-lo , a distancia entre os dois mínima .  
_ Não quis assusta-la. Disse retirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela , um impulso que não pode controlar .  
Ela tentou não parecer afetada pelo gesto , porém não obteve muito êxito .  
_ Precisamos conversar . Prosseguiu ele tentando deixa-la mais confortável , porem grato ao perceber que seu toque ainda a causava aquele efeito .  
_ Eu falei com Will Grahan , fui questionada sobre meu ataque ,perguntou sua participação , disse que o seu crime foi apenas o manipulação , um crime que qualquer um pode exercer quanto ceder .  
Ele olhou fundo aqueles olhos azuis , olhos estes que nunca mentiram para ele , nem mesmo nesse momento onde ela deveria estar com medo ela ainda se mantinha sincera , “Adimiravel”  
_ Você nunca me decepcionou . Acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão _ Claro que fugiu, e sou grato pela lembrança , divino perfume. Ela tentou virar a face mas ele segurou-lhe de leve o queixo, mantendo o contato visual.  
_ Você ia me matar .Diga que não . Afirmou ela _ Ainda pretende ?  
Ele deu um pequeno sorriso , mas para si do que para ela .  
_ Não , não pretendo . Você sabe por que vim aqui ?  
_ Não . Disse ela _ Talvez porque sou sua medica , mas já cortamos esses laços.  
_ Sim cortamos laços , mas somos ligados por correntes , as quais nem um de nós podemos quebrar .  
Ele soltou o queixo , e agarrou o pescoço dela extinguindo ali a distancia .  
_ Não podemos Hannibal não é certo , só estaremos voltando ao passado.  
_ Errado querida ,estamos construindo o futuro .  
Antes que ela pudesse protestar ele selou seus lábios aos dela ,um beijo duro no inicio porem depois cálido ,as línguas explorando , o coração de Bedelia dispara , a outra mão de Hannibal desce a cintura dela , agarrando-a firme , eles dão dois passos para traz , e ela fica encurralada no vidro , ele libera a mão do pescoço e a sobe para cabeça evitando que ela batesse no vidro , Hannibal era um amante gentil , embora naquele momento com ela o desejo fosse selvagem.Eles mal tomavam ar e já se uniam novamente , Hannibal então agarrou uma perna de Bedelia para cima , massageando e sentindo a pele quente , ela tinha uma mão mergulhada nos cabelos dele e a outra em seu peito , sentindo a respiração acelerada , e a dura ereção encostada nela , desceu os dedos ao laço do robe dele , desfazendo o por completo , e contente com oque seus olhos encontraram.  
_ Faminta . Sussurrou ele não no ouvido dela , depois mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha , e ao encontrar o rosto dela sorrio _ Somos dois .  
Ela não queria e não podia resistir por mais tempo , a visão daquele corpo nu , o peitoral definido com claros fios de cabelo,a barriga dura e o.... sim ele era tão bem dotado quanto ela se lembrava .Num ato de carinho ele a beijou no pescoço a fazendo gemer de forma involuntária.  
Ao sentir a ânsia dela ele libera a perna erguida e desfaz rápido o hobe , ela estava com uma camisola também de seda , que cobria apenas o necessário e realçava suas pelas curvas “Perfeita” pensou ele e no segundo seguinte a puxou-a para o sofá ao canto da sala , retirando as almofadas ele a deitou , o melhor seria uma cama mas nenhum dos dois conseguiria esperar até chegar ao quarto , ele ficou por cima e terminou a arrancar a própria veste , então com as mãos no quadril dela foi subindo lentamente a camisola , parando rapidamente o movimento para brincar e acariciar os seios ainda sob o tecido , ela gemia enquanto ele a apertava , prosseguiu depois ajudando a passar a veste pela cabeça , depois num único movimento arrancou lhe a calcinha.  
Ela segurou os cabelos dele e o trouxe mais para perto , os lábios novamente unidos num beijo quente .  
_ Hannibal .Por favor . A voz dela era uma suplica .  
Ele sabia que ela estava pronta então atendendo-a , ele a penetrou estocadas lentas e ritmadas , os corpos quente se unindo por completo , as unhas dela correndo as costas dele a medida que o desejo e o prazer cresciam , ele então começou a acelerar o ritmo das estocadas que se tornavam mais profundas e deliciosas , ela alternava entre gemidos e beijos , sensação do toque dele a incendiava , as mãos passeando em seu corpo a incentivavam , e ela já começava estremecer .  
_ Hannibal . A voz ofegava._ Eu não posso mais aguentar.  
_ Deixe vir querida. Respondeu ele.  
Ela tentou segurar um grito a medida que se aproximava do clímax  
_ Deixe me ouvir querida . Deixe saber o quanto aprecia. Sussurrou ele.  
Nesse instante Bedelia não aguentou mais , e estremeceu debaixo dele liberando um grito de prazer , o corpo fraco porém completamente satisfeito , e ele chegou logo depois , derramando prazerosamente dentro dela. As testa se uniram colada uma na outra , ambos os corpos quentes , ofegantes e suados . Ele a beijou ternamente nos lábios e ficaram assim mais alguém tempo até se recuperarem. Em seguida ele se aproximou dela e com a voz rouca disse :  
_ Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer.

**Author's Note:**

> Continua


End file.
